Summer Nights
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Ino’s sleeping, Shikamaru can’t sleep, and Chouji’s taking a shower. Shikamaru x Chouji


Summer Nights

Summary: Ino's sleeping, Shikamaru can't sleep, and Chouji's taking a shower. Shikamaru x Chouji

Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto therefore I do not own anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Tonight has to be the hottest night ever_, Shikamaru thought with an inward groan as he lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling which was more like a large window with the perfect view of the clouds or stars as he sweated like a stuffed pig in a boiling oven.

He noted with a frown that there were no stars out even though stars couldn't exactly replace the puffy white clouds he loved looking at in the daytime. A sigh escaped him as he wiped a sweaty brow and debated on whether he should take off his shirt or not. It _was _hot enough.

'Troublesome,' he muttered as he sat up and left his bed, walking out into the hallway. The cold floor was comforting under his feet as he padded his way to their public bathroom not thinking even once to go to his private one. The hall was dark, but a faint light from the public bathroom could be seen.

As he neared the door, he heard the distinct sound of the shower running and wondered who was taking a shower so early in the morning. He hoped to the gods that it wasn't a steamed shower because if it was he was going to kill that person be it Ino or Chouji because it was just_ too damned hot_ for one.

'I'm coming in,' he announced through the door and turned the knob, stepping inside quickly and to his relief, steam was not filtering through the shower. Blinking at the scene before him, his cheeks darkened in color. Not only was there no steam, the door leading into the shower was open leaving the person showering _very _visible. _Damn, maybe I should have spoke a little louder..._ He almost braced himself for Ino's loud, _annoying_ shriek.

'Ch-Chouji?!'

Almond eyes locked on black and proceeded to stare for a moment before looking elsewhere.

An embarrassed smile appeared on Chouji's face as his lean form was pelted by the cold droplets.

Shikamaru imagined that the shower felt _very nice _indeed. He idly wondered why his best friend decided to slim down, not that he thought the teen didn't look good. He looked **amazing**. Maybe he wanted to look good for someone… Shikamaru decided to think more on it later as his eyes raked Chouji's pale form.

'I guess both of you weren't sleep,' Chouji replied a tad sheepishly as a red blush appeared on his cheeks, spreading down to his neck. 'Did you want to join me?' It wasn't as though the two hadn't taken showers together before when running late for a mission or for work. It was the same for Ino for both had shared a shower with her before not that it was exactly _pleasant_.

Ino was _asleep_…

Shikamaru almost smirked inwardly. He had always wanted to get closer to his best friend in an intimate way. 'Sure,' he replied as he took off his shirt (it had been sticking to him which annoyed the hell out of him) and pulled off his underwear and cotton pajama pants in one smooth fluid movement before stepping into the shower behind the shorter male.

The cold water pelted his heated skin almost simulating rain on a cloudy day, cooling it off fairly quickly. He sighed inwardly. It felt _great_.

Wrapping his arms around the auburn teen, he pulled Chouji closer to him eliciting a squeak of embarrassment from his best friend.

'Shi-Shikamaru?!'

'Shh,' Shikamaru purred into Chouji's ear as he reached down and began to fondle the auburn haired male.

'W-Wait…'

'Shh… You might wake Ino up. That would be troublesome…'

'Ah--Aahh!'

He stroked the hardening length faster, rubbing his head softly before beginning to pump him.

Chouji was panting heavily as he was touched; his head sank back onto Shikamaru as his eyes looked skyward. Shikamaru was good with his hands.

'Ooh! Shika--Shika--Please! St-Stop--Ah!'

Shikamaru's lips found themselves on Chouji's left shoulder where he kissed and nipped at it while he continued to fondle him eliciting more delicious noises from the teen's throat.

'Haah--F-Faster--Ah--Faster--!'

The water pelted their bodies which were heating up drastically all the while the water tried to cool them off.

Hadn't the reason Shikamaru left his bed was to get _cooler_?

'Mmm! Shika--Oh--Shika--Ah!'

Shikamaru pressed Chouji against himself hard so the teen could feel his hardness easily. Would Chouji object if he wanted to bone him right then and now? Probably not. The shorter male was putty in his hands already and he wanted to do more than just jerk himself off; jerking off was nothing compared to sex.

Pulling away, he turned the auburn haired male around and pushed him against the shower's wall, noticing a slight shiver come from him.

'Shi-Shikamaru?'

He panted as his chest rose and fell at a moderate pace; his almond eyes stared up at his best friend as lust crept into them. Water continuously ran down his pale skin further enticing the young Nara to spring into action.

_That's the look I want to see_, Shikamaru thought as he picked his best friend up, chuckling slightly when Chouji wrapped his arms and legs around him.

'Shi-Shikamaru you're going to fast!'

'Taking things slow is troublesome…'

Chouji braced himself for the teen's entrance and bit his lip when he felt the other's erection poking into him only slightly.

'Relax…'

When Shikamaru entered Chouji, he expected the smaller male to clench him, but it hurt a hell of a lot more than he expected it to. He leered at the prospect of loosing the other up.

Tears welled up in Chouji's eyes but they were washed away by the water spilling around himself and Shikamaru. He sat for a moment as Shikamaru entered him fully and tried to stop clenching so much when the young Nara muttered that he wasn't going to be able to move if he didn't let up a little.

When Chouji did, Shikamaru looked for any and all signs that showed that the teen wasn't ready and when he didn't find any, he began slowly for he wanted Chouji to get used to the feeling before he started slamming into him.

'Haaah!'

The auburn haired male had begun to pant again as he was thrust into and held onto his best friend just a little tighter whispering for him to go _faster_.

Shikamaru was doing fairly well now, slamming into his best friend at a moderate speed not at all expecting the teen to clench on him which made him groan loudly and thrust **harder**.

'Oh god! Shikamaru--Ah, yes--Yes-Oh yes--Mmm!'

'You're so _tight_,' Shikamaru growled lowly in return sending shivers down Chouji's spine. 'It feels good.'

Chouji didn't think he could blush anymore than he was blushing at the moment and continued to voice his pleasure until Shikamaru silenced him with a smoldering kiss that nearly took the auburn haired teen's breath away.

'Ah, Chouji! Gods!'

One of Shikamaru's hands found their way back to Chouji's previously neglected member and began to pump it in earnest which made the auburn haired teen go wild.

'Shikamaru--Yes--Yes, Shikamaru--Oh yes!'

'You're going to make me cum to soon if you keep saying my name like that! Gods--_Chouji_!'

'Shikamaru!'

'Chouji! _Oh gods_!'

'_Shikamaru--__**AHHHH**_!'

Chouji came hotly, spilling himself on Shikamaru as well as on himself coating his own stomach and Shikamaru's stomach as well as the teen's hand.

Shikamaru came with a few hard thrusts seeing as Chouji's pants and words had thrown him over the edge filling the smaller teen to the brim with his cum. Staring down at his handy work, he pulled out just as Chouji began trying to unwrap his boneless limbs from around Shikamaru.

Outside of the bathroom stood Ino who had been looking to curl up with one of her teammates only to hear them both sound pretty preoccupied in their public bathroom. When the shower's spray quieted down to nothing, she instantly pulled herself together having gotten hot and bothered through the entire "event" proceeding to satisfy her own self and raced back to her room.

A _very cold shower was in order._

When the two best friends were clean and dry, they both retreated to their own rooms, one red faced, one smirking widely for he knew that the other would be limping in the morning. What the evening shinobi said when Chouji brought him his lunch was going to be very _entertaining_…

_________________________________________________________________

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
